Nowadays, the applications of wireless sensor network (WSN) are becoming more and more popular in our everyday lives. One exemplary example is the Wii home video game console that is released by Nintendo. A distinguishing feature of the console is its wireless controller, the Wii Remote, which uses an infrared sensor and a 3-axis accelerometer for detecting human motions in three dimensions while transmitting the result of the detection to the Wii console to be processed. Another popular WSN application is a smart physiological status monitoring system, which can be used for monitoring the physiological status of a patient or a senior citizen and updating the same over the Internet in a wireless manner. Moreover, such WSN applications are generally being integrated with certain automatic control systems in respectively so as to construct a smart system for the benefit of our every lives.
In those WSN applications, there are various sensors being used mainly for collecting data in a passive manner so as to be processed later. However, there is rarely any WSN application that is designed with human-machine interactive ability, which is especially true in the field of artistic creation as there is hardly any art work that is able to interact with people.